1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jack receptacles which receive patch cords, and in particular, to an electronic normalling circuit or electronic relay, controlled electronically by means of electronic sensors that sense when a plug on the end of a patch cord is inserted into a jack receptacle which increases reliability and bandwidth capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A self-normalling jack internally routes a signal from one electronic device to another. Typically connectors are used with the rear source (input), and rear destination (output). On the front are standard patch ports. The internal normal path runs from the rear source to the rear destination. The signal can be rerouted by inserting a patch cord into either front port. Removal of the patch cord returns the signal to the normal path (i.e. xe2x80x9cself-normalledxe2x80x9d).
The mechanical self-normalling jack also suffers from the fact that continuous current flowing through it allows for contamination which can create a non-connection. It can also become contaminated by dust, dirt and developing a slight film which can cause a non-connection. Applicant""s invention provides for a self-normalling jack with an electronically controlled normal circuit or relay.
An object of the present invention is to provide for an electronic self-normalling jack, the function of which is electronically incorporated by means of an electronic circuit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a novel electronically self-normalling jack which provides greater band width capability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a novel electronically self-normalling jack which provides for greater reliability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a novel electronically self-normalling jack which is less susceptible to contamination and possible non-connection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a self-normalling jack the function of which is controlled electronically and performed by an electronic circuit or an electronic relay.
A self-normalling jack with an electronically controlled normal circuit or relay comprising a pair of receptacles having a sensing means for sensing the insertion of a plug, the sensing means in communication with an electronic normalling switch or relay, the electronic normalling switch or relay in communication with a paired receptacle such that the electronic normalling switch or relay is located between the source terminal and the upper jack and between the lower jack and the destination terminal. The electronically controlled normalling circuit or relay also connects the source to the destination when no patch cord is inserted into either the upper or lower jack receptacle. When the patch cord is inserted into the upper jack, the source signal is connected to the patch plug. When the patch cord is inserted into the lower jack, the destination signal is connected to the patch plug. Inserting a cord into either jack receptacle disconnects the source from the destination.